dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Allison Holker
| died= | hometown= Minnesota | partner= 19: Jonathan Bennett (9th) 20: Riker Lynch (2nd) 21: Andy Grammer (7th) }} Allison Renae Holker is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Allison Holker is an Emmy® nominated dancer and choreographer. Holker was nominated with Derek Hough for a 2013 Outstanding Choreography Emmy® award for their work on Dancing with the Stars. She was also a featured dancer in two of the other nominated pieces that year. Along with her fellow Emmy®-nominated choreographers, Holker prepared a piece that was performed to rave reviews at this year’s Primetime Emmy® Awards with Neil Patrick Harris. Holker began her dance training at the age of nine when she enrolled as a student at The Dance Club in Orem, UT. While there, she specialized in Contemporary, Ballet, Jazz and Tap, and performed in the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2002 Winter Olympics. She has won numerous dance titles including her first National competition in Co DANCE in 2004 and as the National Senior Outstanding Dancer at the New York City Dance Alliance in 2005. Holker first burst onto the scene when she competed in season two of So You Think You Can Dance. Her skill & popularity led to an invitation to return as an All-Star in season seven, where she met fellow dancer Stephen “tWitch” Boss. They were married in December 2013. When not filming or traveling around the country teaching dance, she is working on her new dancewear line, Creative Kin. Holker makes her home in Los Angeles with her daughter and husband. They most recently collaborated as choreographers for Ellen DeGeneres’ Oscars® promo directed by Bridesmaids’ Paul Feig, featuring 250 dancers. Dancing with the Stars 19 Allison was partnered with Jonathan Bennett. Placed 9th. Scores 1Score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Bennett performed with Peta Murgatroyd instead of Holker. Holker performed with Antonio Sabàto, Jr.. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Allison was partnered with Riker Lynch. Placed 2nd. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Allison was partnered with Andy Grammer. Placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Alfonso Ribeiro. 2 This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Grammer performed with Sharna Burgess instead of Holker. Holker performed with Hayes Grier. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Score given by guest judge Olivia Newton-John. Trivia *Prior to making her professional debut on Dancing with the Stars 19, Allison previously appeared on season 16 whilst dancing with her husband to the song "Crystallize" performed live by Lindsey Stirling. *Allison originally competed in season two of So You Think You Can Dance. She was later invited for the all-stars season and has appeared in every season since then. *Allison is married to Stephen "tWitch" Boss. *She has a daughter, Weslie, from a previous relationship. *On October 3, 2015, during the live show, Allison announced that she and tWitch are expecting their first child together. They announced that they were having a boy on The Ellen Show. **On March 27, 2016, Allison gave birth to a baby boy, Maddox Laurel. Gallery Jonathan_&_Allison_S19.jpg Allison_Holker_S19.jpg Allison_Riker.jpg Allison_Holker_20.jpg Riker and Allison S20 Week 4 Tango.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 1.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 2.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 3.jpg Riker and Alison S20 Finale 4.jpg Andy-Allison-Promo21.jpg Allison_Holker_21.jpg Andy and Allison S21 Week 1 Foxtrot.jpg Category:Professionals Category:Females